


No Place I'd Rather Be

by aerowyn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerowyn/pseuds/aerowyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes up and wonders why Derek's still there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place I'd Rather Be

Stiles slowly floated toward consciousness, nuzzling down into his pillow. His very muscular pillow. He could feel a hand around his back, resting softly on his side.

“You’re not a pillow.” 

“No, I’m not.”

Stiles cracked open one of his eyes, looking up at Derek. 

Derek was still here. They had slept together the night before, finally giving in after months of dating and soft touches and so much making out. Derek was always so cautious with Stiles, never wanting to push too hard or go too far, just in case Stiles wasn’t ready. Stiles would never admit it to Derek, but he’d needed to time to get used to the idea that someone like Derek could really want someone like Stiles. Though he still wasn’t used to that idea yet. 

Derek stared down at him with a small smile, morning light filtering across his face. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Stiles smiled back at Derek, holding his gaze for a moment. Stiles flicked his eye over to his clock, jerking up when he saw the time. “Dude, it’s after 11. What are you doing in my bed?”

Derek looked amused, slowly rubbing his hand over Stiles’ lower back. “I was here when you went to sleep.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “I know that, Sherlock, but why are you _still_ in my bed?”

Derek held up his other hand, showing a book. “I was reading.”

Stiles’ eyes darted around his room. “Ok, so I know reading is awesome and all, but aren’t you bored? I mean, watching me drool can’t be that interesting. Shouldn't you have already done like a million sit-ups and push-ups by now? Maybe run a marathon or something. I mean, I know you – “

“Stiles.”

Stiles continued on, ignoring Derek. “usually spend the morning honing your brooding skills before you get all your betas together and make them do something so physically taxing that I could never imagine – “

“Stiles.” 

Stiles’ hand left the bed, waving around his head for emphasis. “even _attempting_ it because I really have terrible coordination, you know that, and plus, why would you want to stay–“

Derek reached up and grabbed Stiles’ flailing hand. “Stiles.”

Stiles paused and looked down at their joined hands, Derek slowly linking their fingers together. Taking a small breath, Stiles finally looked back at Derek.

Derek rubbed his thumb gently over Stiles’ skin. “There’s no place I’d rather be.” 

Stiles broke out into a face splitting smile. Stiles had been nervous that Derek would change his mind over night, finally realizing that being with some stupid 18 year old geek was a bad idea. But Derek was still here after watching him sleep and probably being drooled on. Stiles couldn’t bring himself to be mortified about that, too ecstatic about the feel of Derek’s hand in his, too excited by his arousal, too distracted by the erection he could see tenting the sheets covering Derek’s lap. 

Leaning down, Stiles closed the distance between their lips. If Derek was still in his bed now, maybe Stiles could show him how awesome it was to not get out of bed until the afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Response to anon prompt on Tumblr. [Come say hi](http://unashamed-fangirl.tumblr.com) and drop me an idea if you want a dabble!


End file.
